


Life sucks

by emaz0225



Series: Baby Hopper [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: It all started June 12 1983 and I sorta regret ever trusting Steve but I get my darling little Boy.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Original Character(s), Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Baby Hopper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536943





	Life sucks

** _November 6th 1983_ **

** _I am 23 weeks pregnant now I am due March 4th 1984. My dad was furious at me and the jerk Steve he talked to his parents and they are helping pay for the pregnancy and the baby. Today is Sunday I am watching some TV and sketching in my sketchbook I think about my little sister Sarah she died a few years ago from Cancer. I was her older half sister my mom abandoned me when I was 4 months old. _ **

** _November 7th 1983 _ **

** _I wake up at 6 and I have a quick shower and I put my wavy brown hair into a pony. I put on my maternity jeans and a sweater and I grab my coat. I grab my books and I make some breakfast and I eat and I drive to school and I see Jonathan Byers I walk over to him and I put on a smile and say " Hello Jonathan." He looks up and his eyes are looking concerned and he says " Hey Lyra we can't seem to find Will." I gasp and I put my hand on his shoulder and I say " My Dad will help find Will." He nods and I head into school and I see Barbara and Nancy talking. I head to my locker and I take out my math textbook and my binder and I see Steve head to the bathroom and I shake my head. I head to Math and I see Tommy H. With Carol and I shake my head and I see Mrs. Palmer come in and I sit at my spot and I rub my back and I take out my Sketchbook. The bell rings and I see Steve come in with his hair messed up and I shake my head I hope Nancy knows what she is getting into. _**

** _Class is over _ **

** _I head to the cabin and I clean all the beer cans and I go to my room and I do my homework and I put on one of my records and I take out my sketchbook. At 4:30 I head to the kitchen and I start to make chicken and Vegetables with fried potatoes. After I eat I grab a container and I put some food in it and I drive to the police station and I put the food on my dad's desk with a note ' Here's some dinner dad I hope you find Will.' I drive pass Nancy's and I see Steve climbing into the house and I see Mike on his bike I pull over and I roll down my window and I say " Mike Wheeler what are you doing?" He looks at me and says " Lyra the boys and I are gonna help find Will." I nod and I say " Okay I will help." We head off to help find Will. But we found a young Girl with a big secret. _ **


End file.
